Intangible Dreams
by unchartedfate
Summary: Danny fenton is a ghost fighting halfa, Harry is an extraordinary wizard. What happens when Harry and his friends are sent to Amity park as exchange students? What about their bizarre hosts with secrets of their own?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note-**

**Heyo ya'll! Unchartedfate here, I wanted to say ahead of time that I apologize for any inaccuracies, it's been a real long time since I read the Harry Potter series, okay well not THAT long, I'm only 15. Anywho, i've tried my best but just in case. This is also my first crossover! Yay! I appreciate any feed back huns!**

**Disclamer: I don't own any characters or concepts from Harry potter or Danny Phantom, sadly. In fact i own nothing. Ima go cry in a corner for a while. Excuse me.**

* * *

Chapter 1-

Dark clouds rolled over head and lighting light up the dark sky, fat drops of rain slapped against the windows of a large brick house. A dark figure hesitated outside the window, before disappearing, not flying away, simply disappearing into thin air.

Inside, a figure in a small single bed tossed in his sleep, shivering as a blue mist escaped his mouth, pulling him out of his slumber. But before he had a chance to even move, a rope curled around his ankle, yanking him out of his bed and slamming him against the opposite wall.

'It is way too early for this!' he thought to himself tiredly, his head throbbing. He rose to his feet, wide glowing circles appeared around his waist, traveling in opposite, and transforming the boy into a completely different being. His pitch black hair became white a black beanie sitting loosely on the back of his head, his piercing blue eyes turned eerily green, and his pajamas were replaced by a tight black tank top and pitch colored skinny jeans, white, fingerless arm warmers and white combat- style boots covering his hands and feet, a D insignia printed on his chest.

However, nights like this were not a strange occurrence for young Daniel Fenton. In fact, it happened on a weekly basis. Ever since he was fourteen, Danny had acquired a strange talent, one that constantly put himself and everyone around him in danger. Making the mistake of venturing inside one of his parents inventions, in a painful instant, his DNA had been fused with ectoplasm, and he was no longer human. His life had never been normal, but his new found powers took it over the top. Now he was constantly attacked by ghosts, hunted down, shot at, and on top of that he had to put on a normal air and continue going to school, not to mention keeping his secret, well, secret. He was Danny Phantom, the ghostly savior of the town Amity Park, and only four people in the entire world knew it. (One of which he wasn't particularly fond of.

"I am here for you pelt ghost boy! Prepare yourself!" a voice boomed.

"Dude, you really have to get a hobby Skulker!" He shot back, sliding into a fighting stance.

The mechanical ghost phased through the wall, a wide grin forming on his face as he glared down on his prey. "I am the ghost zones greatest hunter! I do not need a hobby. There is a reward for your capture, and I have come to collect."

"I don't think so." Danny said mockingly, his hands glowing green as he fired two ecto-blasts. He fired, knocking his opponent back into the wall with a loud crash. The plaster was cracked and the wall destroyed, making Danny groan in dread. He had no idea how to explain that one to his parents. But before the hunter could react, the halfa turned intangible and flew outside, hoping to keep his room from certain destruction, and not wake his ghost- obsessed parents.

But before he got far, a glowing green net appeared in front of him, trapping him inside. Electricity coursed through it, for a few moments, Danny saw stars, before he collected energy around himself, blasting the net away.

"This time I will win. I have no desire to be trapped inside that thermos of yours welt."

"Good luck with that one." Danny shouted, charging an ice blast, his pale skin and gloves glowing blue before he put them both together releasing the blast at the mechanical hunter. Skulker flew into the pavement, enveloped in a cloud of smoke. Danny wiped his hands and reached for the Fenton Thermos, but as his head was turned a missile was shot from the cloud.

As Skulker emerged, he spotted Danny on his hands and knees on the roof of the Fenton home. He was panting heavily, green ectoplasmic blood pooled beneath his hands, as he coughed up more. He raised his head and glared at the ghost who merely raised an eyebrow. Danny smirked and raised one hand, the thermos aimed right at the hunter.

"Oh crud" he muttered before a blue ray shot out and pulled the ghost into the container. Danny groaned and pushed himself to his feet, he'd never been a morning person, due to his nightly habit of staying up way later than was good for him. But he'd managed to train himself to function with a lesser amount of sleep, there or four hours was typical, five or six and he was sleeping in. However, Danny didn't appreciate being yanked from his already restless sleep to be beaten up by a ghost at four- twenty in the morning.

It was useless to go back to sleep now, so he flew back through his window, turning back into Danny Fenton before pulling on his clothes for school.

Since the time he was a freshman at Casper high, his wardrobe had changed. He'd replaced the red and white shirt for more modern styles, usually tighter bro-tanks or tee shirts, more fitting of his more muscular, but slim body. His jeans were now skinnier but slightly lose, his feet now sporting red Vans. Even though his outfit had changed, he was still skinny, short, unpopular Daniel Fenton, his best friends in the world a techno geek and a Goth ultra- recyclo vegetarian.

He transformed back into his ghostly half and took off through the wall, his backpack secured tightly around his shoulders as he sped through the air.

* * *

Harry stared lazily up at the sky as he wandered slowly through the fields nearby his house. He did this often, letting his mind slip away as he thought of everything imaginable. From what his life would have been like if he hadn't been raised by the Dursleys, to why he always lost so badly at Wizards chess every time he played against Ron. It was one time in his constantly chaotic life that he got to relax, to let go and let his guard down.

White fluffy clouds milled over head, spotting the bright blue sky with cottony white. He sighed loudly and looked down at his feet, kicking a small stone as his tennis shoes scuffed over the sidewalk. He was currently dreading returning to his 'home' at the Dursleys, feeling their scorning gaze just waiting for him to mess up. He hated them, he lived only for school to start so he could get away from that place, he hated the way he treated them. It reminded him of Draco Malfoy but on a whole different level.

"Harry Potter! Where are you? There are chores that need to be done!" a screeching voice called from the house up ahead. It was as normal as any house could get, bleak brown siding, neat flower beds, and a tiny walkway to the front door. He picked up his pace, wiping his feet before letting himself inside and heading towards the living room where the Dursley family waited. Petunia looked up from her knitting, glaring at him before setting it down.

"Just where have you been? You leave in a week and you have yet to clean the kitchen, wash the dishes, trim the flower beds, pull the weeds, or clean out the spare room." She fumed.

"I'm sorry, I was just taking a walk for a bit" he insisted.

"Well don't just stand there boy! Get to work!" his uncle ordered, stuffing yet another chocolate chip cookie into his mouth.

"And while you're in the kitchen, make Dudders a snack, he looks hungry." Aunt petunia said, picking up her knitting.

Harry turned to the kitchen, rolling his eyes in exasperation. He pulled out a loaf of bread, cutting off two slices before pulling out meat, and with a grin, a jar of spicy peppers. As stealthily as he could, he sliced up the peppers, folding them into the meat before throwing it all together and handing it to his overweight cousin who promptly shoved it into his mouth. He hurried outside, a pair of hedge clippers clutched in his hand, grinning as he listened to the desperate shrieks echoing from the living room.

He only had to withstand the agony for one more week, one more week and he would be the haven called Hogwarts. All he had to do was stay out of trouble for that long and he'd be home free. All that was on his mind was the school, thinking of his friends, the classes he would get to take, and all the fun they'd had over the years.

Sure, they kept in contact through his snowy owl Hedwig, but it wasn't the same as seeing them in person. He missed them more than anything in the world, but he only had to wait a little longer before he could see them again.

He set about trimming the flowers, pushing his jet black hair out of his eyes, and rolling up the sleeves to his deep red, oversized shirt. None of his clothes fit, even now, his baggy jeans hung loosely off his thin hips.

It took almost four hours to complete the rest of his chores before he was free to disappear into his room, staring at a moving picture of his parents as he lay on his bed, trying to pass the time.

The rest of his week flew by in a flash, and before he knew it, he was packing his bags with all his belongings, a wide smile on his lips. The Weasly's were already on their way to pick him up, and in an hour or so, he'd be free of the Dursleys. His chores had all been done, his room now full of Dudleys old junk, and his luggage carelessly tossed out in the drive way. He sighed loudly, but inside he felt like laughing, he knew he would have a great year.


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n) I'm back! Yeh so long right, it's been a day. I actually meant to post this last night but I have finals and so it got really late with my studying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Danny Phantom nor Harry Potter, the only thing I own are the outside ideas involved with this cross over. That is all.**

**

* * *

**

"Mr. Fenton. My class room is not your bed room. Please pay attention while you are here, or at least fake it." Mr. Lancer snapped, making Danny jump and lift his head from the pillow he'd made of his arms.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer." He said tiredly. 'Stupid ghosts! I haven't slept at all for two days now! If they could just wait for a few days before coming back out of the Zone, I may be able to get more sleep.' He thought to himself angrily.

"We only have to wait a few more minutes before class is over. Then you can sleep at lunch, me and Tuck can wake you up when we have to go back to class." His friend Sam whispered in his ear.

Danny thanked her quietly, giving her a small smile. She blushed and looked into his eyes, returning his smile.

Sam was one of his two best friends, although she was a Goth, she was one of the prettiest girls Danny had ever met. Her shiny ebony hair framed her face perfectly, her deep lavender eyes decorated with thick black eyeliner and her lips glossed with violet lipstick. She fidgeted with the hem of her black "One of the Dead" tee shirt, subtly flattening her short black and purple skirt. Crossing her legs, revealing fishnet stockings and knee high lace up boots.

"Alright you too, stop with the googly eyes, I'm sitting right here you know." Tucker whispered from Danny's other side, causing Sam to blush and Danny to look away, embarrassed. Tuck snorted and straightened in his seat, inconspicuously pulling out his PDA, working his magic on the tiny screen.

"Sorry Tuck" They apologized quietly.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. Danny suppressed a laugh. Tucker was his other best friend, an electronic totting nerd, but he was funny, intelligent and kind. He was Danny's go to guy, they spent long days playing the latest video games, cracking jokes and hunting ghosts. He grunted and pulled his usual red berrett lower on his head, and adjusting his glasses.

"Oh c'mon Tuck!" Danny said quietly, lightly punching his friend in the shoulder of his bright yellow shirt, receiving a glare before the African American boy stuffed his beloved PDA back into the pocket of his brown cargo pants.

"Fenton! Manson! Foley! Pay attention for once!" Mr. Lancer shouted, frustration lining his voice.

All of them grumbled an apology, while biting down laughs. The bell rang several minutes later, releasing the three teens from the torturous lesson. The trio flopped down at a table inside the spacious lunch room, Danny banging his head down in exhaustion.

"Why have there been so many ghosts lately?" he grumbled.

"Who knows Danny." Sam said as she bit into her salad.

"Maybe Vlad's planning something again" Tucker offered, taking a massive bite off a fried chicken wing. Danny just grunted; his head felt like it weighed ten tons.

"Just sleep for a few minutes Danny, what if you fall asleep next period? You'll get in a lot more trouble." Sam ordered laughing.

"Already asleep" Tucker replied for him, once again absorbed in his PDA. Both Danny's friends looked at the sleeping boy for a short moment. They personally knew how much stress he was under, they'd been on enough all- night ghost chases to know that. But they would never truly understand the exhaustion from fighting, the countless sleepless nights, and the stress of keeping up in his school work.

"I wish he wouldn't try and do so much on his own." Sam said thoughtfully, taking another bite of her salad.

"Yeah… I know he trusts us… but why can't he let us help him?"

* * *

Harry yawned and stretched, hearing the birds calling to each other outside his window. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was, or why he wasn't in his bed on Privet drive;  
then the snoring of his best friend brought him back to reality. The day before, the Weasleys had rescued him from the Dursleys, before they would send the boys off to Hogwarts. He stood and got dressed, feeling refreshed and overjoyed. There were no chores for him to do, no long lectures, and no more making snacks for his pudgy cousin.  
He was free to indulge himself in the magical world, spend time with his friends and pretty much whatever he wanted. He hurried down the stairs, the marvels of the Weasley home never ceasing to amaze him.

Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen making breakfast, the pots in the stoves stirring themselves as she busied herself with cutting.  
"Oh darling, you're up! Come, come, make yourself at home!" she greeted in her usual cheery voice.  
Harry smiled. This was the only place he could cal home, the one placed he was surrounded by people who cared for him, where they treated him like a human being and like one of their own, well, and Hogwarts of course.  
"Is Ron awake?" she asked turning to him as the knives finished cutting up the ingredients on their own.

"No. Still snoring loudly." Harry replied laughing.

"That boy. What about Hermione?"

"Hermione is here?" Harry asked loudly causing Mrs. Weasley to chuckle.

"Of course darling, got here this morning, she'll be leaving with us this afternoon."

Harry's grin grew wider, and his face almost split in half as he heard "good morning harry" from behind him. Ginny stood blushing in the doors entrance, Hermione standing behind her shoulder.  
Hermione giggled and rushed forward, giving harry a crushing hug as she twirled in an excited circle.

"Oh it's so good to see you! She exclaimed.

"You to Hermione. And you Ginny." He replied.

"So that's what all the bloody racket was about" a male voice grumbled as Ron joined them in the crowded kitchen.

"Out! Out! All of you out!" Mrs. Weasley ordered playfully ushering the kids into the living room and out of her way.

It wasn't long before Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Ginny were all comfortably relaxed in their Hogwarts express train compartment.  
Their morning had gone smoothly, heading out after they'd eaten, all their school supplies already purchased and stowed away in their luggage. They had made it onto the platform and boarded the train with ease, making the joyful experience even more exciting.  
The teens laughed and talked, sharing stories about their summer adventures, and misfortune. But before long, most of them were asleep, restoring their strength before they got to the school. Harry passed the time staring out the window, watching as tree after tree sped past, looking out over the vast expanses of endless green and vegetation. Once and a while they rocket through a small populated area before returning to the country side.

When Harry awoke, his face slumped against the cold glass window; he saw the platform approaching, loud screeching filling the cabin as the train began to grind to a halt. The others were waking up alongside him, rubbing their eyes and grabbing their luggage, yawning as they made their way off the train. After just a short carriage ride to the castle, the group of friends were relaxing comfortably at their table in the great hall. As more and more students began spilling into the great hall, Harry directed his attention to the table at the front of the massive dining hall, smiling slightly as the sorting began.


End file.
